Reunions Oneshot
by MaffyUndead
Summary: Noodle runs into a crowded train station; something about 'writing down her full name'. What crazy shenanigans has she gotten into this time?


Reunions-a Oneshot

**I wrote this like two years ago and posted it on my DeviantArt, but I'm uploading it to here anyways :3 It's completely based off of a dream I had..**

"N...Noodle?" I felt silly calling out that unusual name in a crowded train station, but if it really was the legendary guitar player, it would be worth it.

The girl quickened her pace, and now that I could see a bit more of her, I was almost certain it was the right person. Or just a really good cos player. I stomped down the last two metal train station stairs and a sharp pang struck me in the stomach as I thought for a second that I'd lost her. Suddenly, the iconic striped socks showed through the grey-faced crowed of people, and I couldn't keep from smiling.

"Noodle!" I'd begun to catch up to her, but then she darted through a random unlocked door. I jogged the last few feet to the threshold, then stopped dead in my tracks. I tried to control my heavy breathing from the pursuit, and grasped the coppery door knob. Behind it stood someone the world hadn't seen in almost half a decade.

I gave the door knob a dramatic twist, and it opened just as dramatically. My eyes blinked a few times to get used to the harsh lighting as I padded in. I turned my head to the left, and there she was.

She stood perfectly straight, as though there was a pole in the back of her pocketed white dress. A white mask was tied to her face, like I'd heard about, but it showed just enough of her mouth for me to see the sly smile.

"Err... Noodle?"

She slowly nodded her head, the half-smile never leaving her face.

I gasped a short, stunned gasp. The shock lasted for about three seconds, then whithered away into incredible felicity. Which is kind of ironic, since that's my name.

I grabbed her from around her slender waist and began giving her a crushing hug, completely catching the girl off guard. When I let go, she immediately began straightening out her unusual garb. Even with her interesting mask on, I could tell she was flustered.

"Sorry, Noodle... It's just been too long. Do you even remember me?" I gently queried. Years ago, when I was seven-teen or eight-teen, I'd play my guitar and sing famous old songs at a bar, and I met Noodle through her other band members who'd gone there and liked my performances.

She did her simple head-nod again and I felt quite relieved. I wondered, though, why she refused to speak. Abruptly she turned around, and when she faced me again, I could see she held a pen and paper. At first I suspected she was going to start writing down what she wanted to say to me, for whatever reason, but she saw the confusion in my face and began to explain.

"I want to write down my full name."

Her voice was smooth and steely, not at all like her old charming Japanese jargon. It did seem to fit her new look, though. "Full name?" I exclaimed. What in the world had she been up to these past few years?

Noodle nodded her covered head again and began to write onto the paper. After the information was transcribed, she folded the note and safely tucked it into one of her many pockets.

A loud announcement played from speakers outside the door, warning the by-standers that the four o'clock train was about to leave in five minutes. "I need to go," Noodle informed me. She didn't move, though. It was as if she were waiting for me to say goodbye.

"Oh... I don't even know where you've been or if you're okay... I don't even know if I'll ever see you again. Do you need anything? Money? Please, Noodle..." I grieved.

"I think we'll meet again sometime not too far away, in a place that _is_ far away," she cleverly replied.

I stood wide-eyed as she ambled out the door. I followed close behind and watched as she boarded the silver train. Right before she stepped on, though, she said something.

"Bye... Felicity."

That was my name, and she knew it. I wondered if I'd really had a close enough friendship with her for her to even remember I existed, but apparently that was the case. A hot tear rolled down my cheek, and I blushed as I realized I was crying in a public place. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and resumed my activities from before Noodle came tumbling down the train station stairs.

_I think we'll meet again sometime not too far away, in a place that is far away..._ What could she have meant by that?

I wouldn't find out for another year.


End file.
